


What Jack Keeps In His Drawers.

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Splutter Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Jack overhears goings on in the console room that make his eyes bulge with shock!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created August 2006  
> Transferred to AO3 Archive February 2017
> 
> This PWP came to me in a dream - sad but true VBG. Blame Jack It’s all his fault . Thanks to Membio for her speedy Beta.  
> Splutter Warning in force.

What Jack Keeps in his Drawers

 

Jack rubbed his eyes as he sleepily walked along to the kitchen for his first brew of the day. He needed coffee and lots of it. He had a headache probably from the drinking that had gone on the night before. This raised a smile as he remembered how the Doctor and Rose had tried to drink him under the table. Well Rose was the first to fall then the Doctor. Now that had surprised him but his head was too muddled to think on that right now. He Jack Harckness, had won the drinking game.

With mug of coffee in tow he headed back to his bed but on the way past the console room he over heard two voices. He didn’t enter but just cradled his ear up against the door and his eyes bulged as he eavesdropped.

“A little higher Doctor, left a bit…Oh there, there right there that’s it!” Rose squealed with delight.

He could hear the Doctor as he puffed, “See I’m good for some things Rose.”

“Oh yes….” She crooned.

“No, no, no!” Came an exasperated cry from the Doctor.

“Sorry. “ Rose apologised.

“This is the last packet Rose.” The Doctor wailed. “It’s only got one left so be careful this time?”

“Where did you get these anyway?” Rose’s voice asked with a giggle.

“From the drawer on Jack’s night table.” Replied the Doctor.

Jack tried to remember what he had in the drawer and his face paled even further at one particular item that he visualised. 

“This is the last one Rose so mind your nails this time.” Came the Doctors firm tone.

There was silence for a few seconds then some heavy breathing.

“There that’s it.” Shouted Rose followed by a puffed sigh of contentment.

“No, a little more I think,” suggested the Doctor.

“You sure?” Asked Rose, “Don’t want to …”

“I’ve more experience….. just a little more… it’ll be okay.” The Doctor was panting and then he let out a wail. “Aww Rose?”

“Sorry….will get my nails cut next time.”

“That was the last one Rose and we haven’t finished yet.”

“Suppose we could….do without?” her voice raised in question.

“Yes we don’t really need ‘em,” chuckled the Doctor.

“What…now you tell me!” Rose’s voice accompanied by a loud slap and a cry from the Doctor as if in pain startled Jack. “I hate these things you know.”

“Really?” laughed the Doctor “Well we are probably better not using them again and I don’t think Jack will be pleased at us stealing his condoms.”

Jacks jaw dropped as his worst fears were realised.

“Okay Doctor, we better finish up or he’ll catch us at it.”

“Okay, should take a few minutes.”

Rose let out a snort and then added, “Only a few?”

“Okay, okay, maybe ten minutes or so ….” The Doctor laughed and Rose let out a squeal. “It’s your turn to be up on the console.”

Jack left as the images in his head were not doing him any good and his coffee had gone cold and his hands were shaking. He reheated his coffee and fled to his room to shower and change.

Half an hour later Jack slowly made his way towards the console room. He listened with his ear up to the door and gasped in surprise as it swung open to reveal Rose and the Doctor with their arms around each other grinning from ear to ear.

Jack blushed deep red that he’d intruded on them and wondered if they would find out he had been eavesdropping on them earlier.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” the Doctor winked and Rose pulled him inside the console room.

“Come on in Jack ….and join the party!” Rose said suggestively in his ear and kissed him. 

“Happy Birthday Jack!” They shouted and then both hugged and kissed him.

Jack stepped back and looked around and started to laugh with relief. He saw the decorated console room hung with banners and streamers. The signs were clearly homemade and proclaimed “Happy Birthday Jack,” and “Happy Birthday Fly Boy!” 

The Remains of their make shift burst balloons were still pinned to the sides of a few of the banners and he grinned even more now, knowing that it was Rose’s nails that had destroyed them.

“What‘s so funny?” asked Rose confused.

“Yeah, we put a lot of work into doing this for you,” pouted the Doctor.

Jack laughed a little more and wondered if he should ever reveal what he’d thought he’d heard earlier? No, he better not, he’d probably get his birthday cake full in the face and he wanted to share that with his two best friends in the whole universe.

“I love you guys!” he grinned.

 

The End


End file.
